


The Director

by satanic_panic



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Ben is your best friend in the entire world, and when Eli Roth starts to fall for you, he knows there’s only one thing he can do.





	The Director

“I got the part!” Ben exclaimed as he ran into the flat you shared with him, a brilliant, beaming, grin upon his face; he had waited, in agony, to hear back from the director of the latest film he had auditioned for, and although he wouldn’t tell you a whisper or a word about it, you knew it clearly meant a lot to him, and seeing him smiling to brightly and daftly brought a smile upon your own lips as you hugged him tightly and squeezed.

“Dude!” You chuckled, pulling away and jumping up and down. “Congratulations, man! You’re gonna fucking smash the role, I know you are!”

“You’re coming with me,” he said seriously, although his smile never left. “I need you to be there, (y/n).”

“You idiot,” you tittered, shaking your head fondly. “Of course I’m gonna come with you! You think I’d miss a chance to see my best mate in action?”

* * *

You went along with Ben, filming was being held in Snowdonia in Wales, and on the very first day, he introduced you to the director: the brilliantly talented, oh so handsome, legendary Eli Roth. He was taller in person, and cameras did him absolutely no justice.

“Eli, this is (y/n),” Ben explained, “she’s been my best friend since I could remember.”

“Awesome,” Eli smiled, his smile was like looking at a piece of art, breathtaking and captivating. “Nice to meet you, (y/n).”

“You too, Mr. Roth,” you said quietly, you could feel your heart start to pound in your chest as you shook his hand.

“Please,” he chuckled. “Call me Eli.”

* * *

Your presence on set became a constant, as Ben always brought you along, and while you loved watching your best friend work, you always looked forward to his breaks, as they gave you both a chance to sit back and relax and talk and smoke and laugh until he was called back; however, one faithful day, Ben had to be locked in his trailer for a little while, as the makeup and costume department needed to get him ready for the next scene, and while you waited outside for him, Eli walked up to you.

“Morning, (y/n),” he said in his too charming accent. “You waiting for Ben to get out of makeup?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, taking a drag from your cigarette. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to tell you, y'know that scene where that guy’s head gets blown to shit?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“The visuals you used, they were, uh,” you swallowed thickly, “they were really fucking cool.”

“You should’ve seen what we did when we were shooting The Green Inferno,” Eli told you, a proud smile gracing his lips. “It was fucking crazy!”

“I don’t doubt that,” you tittered softly. “I mean… you’re really fucking talented!”

As the two of you carried on talking, it was hard for Eli to deny that he was feeling a sense of attraction toward you, especially when you smiled or laughed; he loved to hear your laugh, and he loved to see your gorgeous smile.

* * *

It became a habit after that, to talk to Eli whenever you had the chance, and when Ben caught wind of it, he knew exactly what was going on; he could tell that his director and you, his best friend, we’re beginning to fall for one another, and although he wasn’t really one to play matchmaker, he knew he had to. So, one cold afternoon, while you off grabbing something to eat, Ben pulled Eli aside, and cleared his throat.

“Do you fancy my best mate?”

The question took a few seconds to sink in before Eli slowly nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“I have a plan,” he explained, “to get you and (y/n) together. Now, listen closely: you need to buy a bunch of daffodils, and ask her to go to the aquarium with you. There’s one in Anglesey, alright? But, you need to go.”

“Why?” Eli furrowed his brows and cleared his throat.

“Because (y/n) loves animals, and believe me, you’ve never seen her smile til you’ve seen her around animals.” Ben told him honestly. “Not to mention, when the blue lights hit her face… you won’t forget it, it’s like the personification of peace, and (y/n) radiates it.”

* * *

Eli spent the next couple of days trying to figure out how to ask you to go to the aquarium with him, but eventually, he managed, and when you agreed, he felt a surge of excitement through his veins; as it was a Saturday, Eli gave the cast and crew half a day, as they all needed some time to sit back and relax, so once everyone was home and gone, you got into Eli’s car, and allowed him to drive you to Anglesey. It only took around half an hour, and thankfully, there was hardly anyone around, which meant that you could take as much time as you wanted to; while walking around, Eli kept hearing Ben’s voice in his head, telling him about how beautiful you looked in the blue lights, and how you smiled at the fish - and he was right. Everything Ben had said, it was all true. You radiated peace when the blue lights shone down on you, your smile was brilliant and breathtaking and beautiful, and in your eyes, he could see the wonderment and awe; so beautiful were you, in fact, that throughout the entire time, Eli could not take his eyes from you… but, like all good things, it had to end, and when Eli took you back to the flat you were renting with Ben, he felt heartbroken.

“I had an amazing time,” you told him sincerely as you sat in the car with him. “Really, Eli, thank you.”

“Wait,” Eli cleared his throat and frowned a little, unsure of what to say next. “(Y/N), I really fucking like you, and I was wondering if, once the film’s wrapped and shit, you would maybe want to-”

“Go out with you again?” You guessed, grinning and nodding. “I’d love to… in fact, let me give you my number, maybe we can sort something out.”

“Thank you,” he whispered before making a bold move and capturing your lips with his; for a second, you froze, but when you realised that Eli was kissing you, you gripped his hair and melted against him, allowing him all dominance. When he pulled away, his voice was hoarse as he let out a chuckle of, “I really fucking like you.”


End file.
